1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to a mobile-based computer readable method and particularly relates to a computer readable method for speed dialing numbers with repetitive numerals. The embodiments herein more particularly relate to a computer readable method for speed dialing numbers with repetitive digits such numbers with “star-star combination” and numbers comprising or initiating with 800 or 8XX.
2. Description of the Related Art
Speed dial is a function available on many telephone systems allowing the user to place a call by pressing a reduced number of keys. This function is particularly useful for phone users who dial certain numbers on a regular basis.
In most cases, the user stores these numbers in the phone's memory for future use. The speed dial numbers are usually accessed by pressing a pre-determined key or keys on the phone, followed by a one or two-digit code which the user assigns to each number; however for ease of use, on many systems a call may be placed by pressing and holding one key on the numeric keypad.
Speed dialing is also available via Custom Calling features from the Telephone Company's Central Office. The numbers are programmed by the subscriber through the standard telephone dial, and speed dial calls are placed by dialling simply the digit and waiting a few seconds on a standard rotary dial phone and an older 10 key Touch Tone phone, or by dialing the number and the # key to instantly connect the call on a modern 12 key Touch Tone phone.
One of the prior arts discloses a telecommunication apparatus includes means for establishing a connection using alphanumeric dialing, and means for recognizing a predefined sub-string in a predefined position in a dialed alphanumeric string, so as to set up a free-of-charge connection when the predefined sub-string is recognized. The use may be notified in the event of a free-of-charge connection.
Another prior art discloses a method and apparatus for selecting among calling options in a wireless communications device is provided. A determination is made as to whether a calling option mode is to be selected, and if the calling option mode is selected, a plurality of calling options are displayed. The user selects a calling option from the plurality of displayed calling options, and a call is originated as a function of the selected calling option. The calling options include originating a call billable to a calling card account, originating a call using a paging service, and originating a call using a text messaging facility. A displayed set-up option corresponding to a calling option set-up facility is also provided.
Yet another prior art discloses a portable electronic device that allows a user to dial a telephone number using a virtual rotary dial pad configuration. The device includes a physically depressible touch screen display. Speed dialing is enabled by touching and dragging a selected numeric or non-numeric symbol to a predetermined location on the touch screen display and by holding the selected symbol at the predetermined location for a predetermined duration of time. Successful dialing of a symbol results in tactile, audio or visual feedback. Touching and dragging selected symbols may be replaced by touching the selected symbol and physically depressing the touch screen. Both numeric and non-numeric symbols may be dialed.
Although, a speed dialing is conventionally implemented method through a computer readable program or a hardware encoding. But the prior arts are limited in manual saving the speed dialing list in a prioritized format. The prior arts fails to provide a system or a method to dial, the commonly used numbers and numbers with generic or repetitive sequence. Thus, a user has to re-enter such numbers on every intended instance.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a computer readable method for detecting a user intention to dial a number with repetitive digits, numbers with “star-star combination” and numbers comprising or initiating with 800 or 8XX. Also there is a need for a computer readable program with dynamically suggesting a number to the user on the basis of a user preference and automatically speed dialing the same.
The abovementioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein, as detailed below.